Making Your Day
by Sygis
Summary: Law's been pretty stressed out. Him and Luffy haven't really had much time themselves, so Luffy tries to do something nice for him.


**Author's Note: This is my first EVER LawLu fic. It's an alternate universe one shot. Don't expect greatness. I honestly have never written Law before, so this was...something else. This was actually a request/challenge from my friend Melanie also known as fluffy-fanatic on Tumblr. I didn't know she was such a LawLu fanatic. I had actually been itching to write something, anything, on Law and Luffy so this is where I ended up... Yes it is ROMANCE genre so don't read it if that isn't your thing. I'm scared now. GOODBYE.**

* * *

><p>"Luffy"<p>

The younger male didn't move, but snores were heard instead.

"Luffy..."

Luffy's legs were tangled with Law's and his chest and arm were pinning the tattooed male to the bed.

"OI, LUFFY!"

Law tried to push him off but the stubborn jerk got heavier.

"Seriously?" Law furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and sighed.

"I have to go to work."

"No you don't~" The younger male looked up and grinned.

Law looked down at Luffy. It was too early for this and he was already annoyed. The thought of coffee sounded wonderful right about now.

"So you _are_ awake." He narrowed his eyes.

Luffy nodded and moved to lay more fully on top of Law as he layed kisses on the older male's collar. "Ne, Law~ Stay home today."

"I can't."

"Ehh, why not?"

"It's been hectic at the hospital. My shifts aren't exactly flexible to begin with. You should know this by now."

Luffy huffed. He knew Law was busy. Heck, he knew being one of the best surgeons around was tough. People flocked at him and always asked for him, specifically at work. His surgeries had the highest success rates after all. Someone as dependable like that couldn't exactly be left alone.

"Hmm...go in a little later!" Luffy suggested happily.

Law's eyes widened in disbelief, as if it were that easy. Law was going to call his lover needy as hell, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss those lazy days in bed snuggling. _Snuggling_ in the first place wasn't his thing, but Luffy sure as hell made it a thing. He made it a mandatory all the time thing. He made it an enjoyable and sometimes suffocating thing.

"Can't. My boss isn't exactly understanding. Seriously, you know this already. He'd kill me." Law sighed. Dealing with someone as stubborn as Luffy gave him headaches, but he really had to get ready for work.

Luffy side eyed him, not really believing his tattooed partner. "_Sure_ he would."

"Yes, he would, e_specially_ since you always call him an old man. You don't really give him a great impression."

"He is an old man! He looks old! Shishishi~"

"You know he hates being called that_..."_

"He_ acts _like an old man too! Dunno why he gets sensitive about it. It's just the truth. Law's boss is weird~" Luffy giggled some more and Law couldn't help but laugh with him. He sure as hell agreed, but he wasn't going to risk getting on his boss's bad side right now. Things were pretty tense at work to say the least, so everyone, including him, were on edge.

"Yeah, he sure is."

"See, you think it too!"

"It doesn't change the fact that he won't make me miserable for being late."

"So tell him I kept you, he can be mad at me~"

Law acted on impulse and wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist as he leaned on him. He honestly did wish he could stay. But he also knew he had to seriously stop falling for his lover's little tricks every time he had to go. Luffy's liveliness was always a handful and he wasn't even sure how in the hell they happened but he couldn't help but feel right at home with the guy.

"I wish I could." He mumbled.

Luffy pouted, rubbing his face in Law's chest. "But it's gonna be _so_ _booooring_ without Law!"

"So clean. Be productive." A smirk formed on Law's face.

"Don't wanna." Luffy huffed in annoyance.

Law chuckled.

_What a brat._

"I'm sure you'll find something fun to do. You remember how to use your new phone right? Take pictures or something. Maybe you'll like the online games on there too. People seem to like doing all sorts of crap on their phones."

Luffy stared at his phone, then at his lover and shrugged. "Don't feel like it right now."

Law made an irritated face at the response. "You should just eat then. There are still leftovers from yesterday." He grumbled as he tried getting up. "I have to go."

"FOOOOD~ Kay! See ya!" Luffy got up off the bed and made his way to the kitchen as Law was finally able to get up and get ready.

_Well that was easy._

His lover never ceased to amaze him. Law was just thankful that food was the solution to everything or at least in Luffy's book.

**xxx**

When Luffy was done eating, he started thinking of ways to make Law's day at work better. His lover had actually sent him texts of how shitty his day had been in particular. He hadn't had a day like that in a long while. Everything seemed to be going wrong. He didn't mind the atmosphere at his job for the most part, but due to the recent merger in his hospital everything became chaotic and he hated bickering with other fellow surgeons. He did NOT need other people telling him how to do his own damn job. The only times he felt at peace were when he was literally cutting people open, but with this merger and with so many people competing for spots, he couldn't even get peace and quiet in a damn operating room.

Luffy really did think about what he could do. He was thinking of possibly trying to cook. His friend Sanji after all, had been teaching him. But Law just didn't trust him enough. He wasn't allowed to touch anything in the kitchen. The older male had gone over a lot of things with him, along with certain consequences. Luffy wouldn't care as much if it weren't for the fact that Law really would come home exhausted every night. He wanted to do something nice for him! He figured he could simply make him happy by listening to that little rule at least, unless he was hungry. If he was hungry then it was just simply unfortunate but he needed to eat! Although in Luffy's case, there was always room for food. Law just didn't want Luffy finishing everything and possibly attempting to cook. Good god he hated that last one the most.

The younger male wasn't exactly fond of using his cellphone, but he knew certain basics. He remembered that Law had nagged him on learning to use it. They never really knew when an emergency would occur and the last time it happened, Law was beyond pissed but mostly worried to death about him. Luffy never carried his phone with him and if he did, he'd have it on silent. He'd lose it sometimes or simply misplace it. So maybe he should fidget with the damn device while he had free time.

He knew the perfect person to help him on his quest! He decided to call this said person.

_"Robin?"_

_"Yes, Luffy? I'm surprised you're calling. Is everything alright?"_

_"Shishishi~ Yeah. I need help on using my phone though!"_

_"Could you explain a little more? You seem to be using your phone just fine right now." The woman chuckled over the line._

_When Luffy had told her about the situation and how he wanted to find a way to make Law's day at work better, she got the perfect idea for him._

_"Are you sure?" The younger boy asked, looking for some type of reassurance. He had never really tried that idea but he would do it if it really would relieve his lover.  
><em>

_"He'd be extremely pleased and I'm sure it'll force him to relieve **certain** stress."_

_"Shishishi~ Okay! Thanks Robin!"_

**xxx**

Law was sitting at lunch with his friend Penguin when he received a message. He figured it was Luffy again seeing as they had already been texting.

He felt his face heat up instantly when he looked at the next message, making Penguin cock an eyebrow. He couldn't believe this shit.

"What's up? Who the hell made you make that expression?" His friend said in a concerned tone.

Law tried to casually shove his phone back into his pocket. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his composure. "It was nothing, just junk."

Penguin didn't buy it all. Who the hell blushes at _junk. _That was probably the lamest excuse yet. He was about to ask again until he actually took the moment to assess the situation a bit more thoroughly. He face palmed. "Wow man, you two are so gross. _Seriously_? _At work_?"

"W-What?" The surgeon asked.

"Just try and deny you guys aren't sending sex texts or god knows what else to each other."

Law scrambled for a response. He figured, _fuck it_. It's not like this was the first time Luffy had received _suggestions _from his oh so precious friends (including a very kinky dark haired woman in specific), who happened to be pains in the ass. But a lot of times, he had to admit, Robin's ideas specifically weren't bad at all. Luffy sending enticing photos, he honestly wanted to hang those up in his office. He was pretty shocked at the fact his lover even decided to send him pictures in the first place. But when it came to ideas from the younger male's closest friends, Law shouldn't have been surprised, he really shouldn't have. Penguin pretty much knew how bold his friend's lover was, especially the stories he'd hear or just plain complaints from his friend. He had even experienced the younger male's boldness before first hand!

Penguin just shook his head.

"You guys are kinky bastards."

With a stoic expression, Law simply said, "So? You're not any better. May I remind you of that horrible incident where you accidentally sent me a drunk picture text. I-"

Penguin interrupted him. "WOAHH there Law! You're never letting that go, are you?!"

Law smirked in victory. At the same time though, maybe it wasn't such a victory. He really didn't want that memory engraved in his mind, despite it coming in handy to use.

After lunch, he continued on his usual routine but honestly the surgeon couldn't wait to end his day and get home to _play_ with a very _bored_ Luffy.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Oh yeah, I totally forgot to mention I'm a gross person. Haha! Alright, that's all I'm leaving there. This idea came to me when I was having a retarded conversation with my friend and I went a bit Grey's Anatomy up in there. GOODBYE. *embarrassed*<strong>


End file.
